


The House Is So Empty Sometimes

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Natasha decide it’s time to adopt a kid.





	The House Is So Empty Sometimes

You couldn’t help but stare at your sister-in-law playing with your niece a few feet from you and sigh for a moment.

You loved kids. You absolutely loved them.

You were the only one between your siblings that didn’t have kids. You had three brothers and two sisters, and each of them had at least a kid. In the past, every time you went to your parents’ house, they asked about when you were having your own babies, but you had no answer.

The thing is, the decision didn’t involve only you, but Natasha too.

“Hey.” Your wife appeared by the door.

You were at your parents’ farm, as your mother had invited all of your to spend the weekend.

“Hey.” You turned to her. “Passing time with my mum?”

“She has some good stories about you.” She smirked, holding you by your waist and laying a kiss on your lips for a moment. “The one with the door is a good one.”

“It was her fault.” You interrupted her.

When you were a teen, during a fight with your mother, you managed to break a glass door and open a large gash on your arm. You had told Natasha the story of it when she asked about the scar that started a bit under your shoulder and ended less than an inch from your elbow.

Natasha chuckled and looked at where you were looking.

Eve was your youngest niece. She was just 18 months old, and was at an age she was discovering the world.

“She’s adorable.” She noticed. “And think that just yesterday she was the size of a doll, right?”

“Yeah.” You gave her a small smile.

You tried to ignore that sadness inside you. Sometimes you envied your siblings. Every time you saw how happy they were as parents, something inside you broke.

You and Natasha talked about having kids many times, but it never seemed like the right time.

“Your mum said lunch is ready.” She kissed your temple. “Come on?”

You nodded softly, seeing how she wanted to move you from where you were and from your headspace.

You watched your family as you sat at around the table. Your brothers and their wives, your sisters and their husbands, even your mum and dad. The kids were like a light in their lives, a light you hadn’t had the opportunity of experiencing directly yet.

“Aunt Y/N.” Eli called you, excited. “Look, I can eat alone. I don’t need dad’s help!” He announced and, just when he was demonstrating his skills, let a full spoon of food fall on his blue shirt.

You giggled at you four-year-old nephew.

“Well, I see how you don’t need my help.” Your brother said by his side, cleaning a bit of his mess. “Now stop bothering your aunt and eat your food.”

Natasha laughed by your side.

“He’s adorable, right?” She muttered by your side.

“Yeah.” You looked at him for a moment. “A little gem.”

Your parents had stopped asking about you and Natasha having kids a while ago, but you could see the question in their eyes every time they looked at the two of you. You had no answer to it, though.

When the weekend was over, you and your wife went back to the tower and your daily activities.

Different from your parents’ farm and your family reunions, you barely were exposed to children in your everyday life.  Sometimes one of your siblings called you, though, and the thought of kids would linger on your mind for weeks.

“Hey.” Natasha sat on the bed in one silent night.

You had gotten your own apartment a while ago. Living with the Avengers wasn’t a problem, but you needed some privacy.

“Hey.” You put your book aside. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He smiled softly, holding an envelope in her hands. “I actually wanted to show you this.”

You frowned.

“You’re asking for the divorce?” You arched her an eyebrow.

“You know the answer to this question, so shut up.” She rolled her eyes. “Just… Just open it.”

You complied. Inside the envelope there were documents. It wasn’t exactly a surprise, but they content made your jaw drop.

“Adoption?” You looked at her.

Natasha bit her lip.

“I know you want kids and…” She hesitated. “The house is so empty sometimes.”

You felt your eyes tearing up, your heart racing in response to the thought of finally being a mother.

“Are you sure?” You questioned.

“As a heart attack.” She smiled softly. “I want a family with you. I want to grow old by your side and see or grandchildren running around our farm just like when your parents see your nephews and nieces. Don’t you?”

“That’s everything I’ve ever wanted in my life.” You whispered.

* * *

It took you months, but you were finally there.

Your heart raced when the twins walked in your direction, a boy and a girl, their eyes wide and curious.

“Hello.” You said, looking at them.

Charles and Chiara were only five. You and Natasha had discussed how old the kids would be when you entered the list of parents waiting for an opportunity of adoption. Usually, kids over four were rarely adopted, and you opted for young kids above this age. After some time and some controversies about you being a same-sex couple, you two finally managed to adopt the twins.

“Hi.” The boy said.

“I’m Y/N.” You introduced yourself, nervous. “This is Natasha.”

“You’re gonna be our mums now?” Chiara questioned.

“Yes.” Natasha confirmed. “We do.”

She reached out hesitantly and held your hand, stopping by your side and looking up at your face, and your voice came out as a whisper.

“Nice to meet you.”


End file.
